Double Identity
| season= 4 | number= 2 | image= Doubleidentityport.jpg | airdate= September 20, 2010 | writer= Sara Goodman & Joshua Safran | director= Mark Piznarski | previous= | next= }} 'Double Identity '''is the 2nd episode of the fourth season and 67th overall. ''Summer is coming to a close and as everyone knows, Paris, like the Upper East Side, empties out in August; leaving behind only the tourists and the dreamers, lamenting the imminent return to real life. ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Chuck is reluctant to return to New York with Eva, as he's assuming a fake identity with her. Back in New York, Juliet suggests to Nate that tricking Vanessa might be the right thing to remove Dan from their love triangle with Serena. Rufus discovers a secret Georgina has been keeping. Meanwhile, Serena convinces Blair to talk Chuck into returning to Manhattan while Dan and Nate prepare to face her return to the city. Recap The episode begins with Blair and Serena at a cafe in Paris discussing their return to New York. Blair muses that Serena hasn't made her choice between Nate and Dan yet, and Serena admits that they it's a hard choice because they're both great. Blair says she has to leave to prepare for her date with Louis, which she has plans to show that she's in touch with reality and not his title. Serena is impressed she got him to give her another chance, and Blair leaves to get ready. When she's gone, Serena gets a call from Lily, who explains about the police phone call. She asks her to go to the morgue and identify the body, and Serena hesitantly agrees. Lily asks her to keep it quiet until they know the truth, and she agrees. In New York, Juliet relays Nate's Serena story to him and is still in disbelief. She asks Nate if he's glad he finally reached the end of her drama, and he shows her a text he recently got from her saying they need to talk. He admits he wants to decide his next move with Serena, and Juliet suggests they eliminate the competition: Dan. She offers to be his life coach for the next 24 hours and at the end of them, he will have the upper hand with Serena. He agrees and they make plans to meet in Brooklyn later. In Paris, Serena heads to the morgue and meets with a detective, who tells her that the body was in no condition to be tested. He hands her a bag full of Chuck's things (cell phone, wallet, passport, etc), then reveals the body to her. Elsewhere, Chuck wakes up with the blonde, Eva Coupeau, who saved him. He gets up, not wanting to be late for the job her uncle set up for him. In Brooklyn, Dan is attempting to sing to Milo when Nate and Juliet arrive. Nate introduces them, and Juliet offers to watch Milo for a minute while the guys talk. She whispers to Nate to ask a question they agreed on and heads to the back. Nate asks Dan if he's heard from Serena, and he says no, he just assumed she was still in Paris or at Brown. Nate tells him she's going to Columbia, and Dan is surprised to hear that. Juliet calls from the other room asking Dan for a diaper and he goes to help her. When he's gone, he looks at Dan's phone which has an unread text from Serena saying they need to talk. Juliet emerges and he shows her the text. She tells him Dan is playing a game with him, then asks if he wants to win or lose. In Paris, Eva walks Chuck to the door and he leaves for his new job. He heads into the city but stops when a car almost hits someone. Looking around, he makes eye contact with Blair, who is in the back of the car. Shocked, she tells her driver to keep going and she takes off. At the loft, Juliet and Vanessa return from grocery shopping. Vanessa goes to see Milo, who is being held by Dan, and Nate tells Juliet that he knows what she's trying to do. She explains that the plan is to take Dan out of the equation, but Nate tells her not to use Vanessa. Juliet says that Vanessa is still in love with Dan and is looking for a sign that he loves her too; at least that's what she figured out after their conversation. In Paris, Blair arrives home from shopping. Serena tells her that she had to identify a body that may have been Chuck's and even though it wasn't, he is still missing. Blair is uninterested, and tells her that she saw Chuck earlier that day and he's probably stalking her. Serena explains that his assets are about to be frozen and that they should probably make sure he's okay. Blair refuses, and admits that she knows talking to him would be hard and set her way back. Somewhere else in Paris, Chuck is working at a bar when Eva shows up. She asks her uncle if he can leave, and he agrees. While they're taking a walk, Chuck tells her that maybe Paris isn't the right place for them. He tells her that maybe they could try living in India and that he may have a way to pay for it. In New York, Lily hangs up with Lenox Hill and tells Rufus that Milo's medical records can't be discussed with anyone other than his parents. Rufus mentions that it's suspicious how she left town as soon as Dan signed the birth certificate and they need to do their own paternity test. Lily tells him that she's headed to the loft to redecorate Jenny's old room into a nursery, and offers to let him come help when he's done brooding. In Brooklyn, Vanessa, Juliet, and Nate talk. Juliet tells Vanessa that Dan told Nate that he still has feelings for her. Nate awkwardly tells her to go for it, and Juliet agrees. In Paris, Serena is checking with all the bars around the area Blair saw Chuck in. She brings along a photo of him and eventually works her way to the bar he was working at. The manager tells her that he looks an awful lot like his new employee who came with his niece from Prague. Serena begs him for any information. Meanwhile at their apartment, Chuck gives Eva some money and tells her that his grandfather left him a small inheritance and he was waiting for the right thing to spend it on. She agrees to leave with him, and begins to pack. While getting ready, a knock comes at the door. Chuck answers it to find Serena, asking for him. Eva asks who it is, and Chuck flatly tells Serena that the man she is looking for is not there. Outside, Blair and Louis are walking around on their date. He invites her to a ball his parents are throwing, and she excitedly agrees to go with him. At the loft, Dan wakes up and he talks with Vanessa. She brings him so wine, and he admits he missed her. He thanks her for all her help and they begin to kiss. In Paris, Serena waits for Chuck outside his apartment and he eventually comes out. He tells her that he never touched the man who shot him, and that he is not playing a game. Serena tells him that she knows things are bad and if he keeps this up, he'll lose everything he ever cared about. Chuck tells her he lost the only thing he cared about and is headed to pick up a new passport so he can finally change his identity. Serena tells him she's at Eleanor and Cyrus' when he realizes he can't change who he really is. At the loft, Vanessa and Dan finish having sex and she tells him that she's glad that Nate told her that Dan still had feelings for her. Milo starts crying, and Vanessa goes to get him. In Paris, Blair is being dressed for the ball. Serena arrives and Blair fills her in on her evening plans. Serena encourages her to have fun and not worry about Chuck. Blair goes back to getting ready and Serena receives an envelope. She opens it to find Chuck's deed to The Empire, his shares of Bass Industries, and a note saying he would rather have nothing than be Chuck Bass. At The Empire, Juliet is showing Nate the girls she has picked for him to go on a date with to make Serena jealous. Nate is uninterested, and tells her that not just any girl will spark Serena's jealousy. He then gets a text from Dan telling him he knows what he told Vanessa. In Paris, Blair is ready for the ball when she's met by a valet who asks to take her to Harry Winston. Before she can leave, she gets a text from Serena telling her they need to talk. She ignores it, and leaves, even when her phone starts ringing. Meanwhile, Serena is standing in Chuck's empty apartment and leaves Blair a message, saying she was wrong to tell her not to worry about Chuck. Soon after, she gets a call from the detective asking her to meet him somewhere. At Harry Winston, Blair spots a ring that she considers the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. Serena then arrives with the detective and both girls ask why the other is there. The detective explains that the ring is Mr. Bass' and that when the thieves couldn't pawn it, they brought it to Harry Winston for a cash payment. Harry Winston knew Chuck bought it and that's when they called the police. He further explains that the body Serena identified was one of the thieves, and that the blood on Chuck's wallet was because Chuck was shot when he wouldn't let go of the ring. Blair is shocked that Chuck was shot. At the loft, Nate arrives to explain to Dan. He says that he thought maybe there might still be something, and then asks if it was a lie. Dan asks if it's about Serena, and Nate brings up that Dan lied about not talking to her. Dan is confused, and Nate reminds him about the text. Dan replies that he hadn't seen the text, and Nate says he got the same text from Serena. Vanessa asks what they're talking about, and they tell her about the text. She realizes that she was lied to and walks away. Lily arrives at that moment to make the nursery. At Harry Winston, Serena tells Blair he was going to propose at The Empire State Building. She reveals to her that Chuck is planning to leave his old life behind forever, and since it's Chuck, he could really do it. Blair tells her to stop him if it's that important to her, and Serena replies that Blair is the only one who could. She walks out the door, but is followed by Serena. She rants that she forgave him for something no one else would, but then he went and did the one thing he knew she wouldn't forgive. Serena reasons that she doesn't even have to talk to Chuck ever again, but she'll regret it if she does nothing. Blair notices Louis waiting for her, and is torn. At the loft, Lily is supervising the workers in the nursery. On the balcony, Nate apologizes to Dan. He admits that he doesn't know how he feels about Serena, but just wants a clear shot. Dan says he didn't figure anything out either, especially since Georgina showed up pregnant, and that he knows now he really did miss Vanessa. Both ponder what to do when Serena returns the next day. In Paris, Blair and Serena show up to the train station and Blair runs to find Chuck. Serena notices Eva, who asks who Blair is. She catches up with Chuck, and they briefly talk. She admits that she doesn't love him anymore, but her life wouldn't be her life without Chuck in it. The next day, Blair goes to the Louvre while on the phone with Serena, who is back in New York. She admits that she spent time on the plane thinking about who to pick but came up short. Blair admits that talking to Chuck made her realize what she wanted. Meanwhile in New York, Nate and Juliet meet and she apologizes. They agree to be friends and she says she wants to apologize to Dan too. Outside, Dan and Vanessa are taking a walk. He tells her that when he read on Gossip Girl that Serena was on her way home, he didn't care and all he could think about was Vanessa. He tells her he wants to be with her. Back at the Louvre, Louis catches up with Blair. She apologizes for missing the ball, but that she can't live in a fairytale. Louis asks if he will ever see her again, and Blair tells him he can always come find her. She gives him her Vivier heel and leaves. At the loft, Rufus arrives with Dan and Jenny's crib for Milo. He admits that he'll never be sure about the truth but that he won't bail on Dan. Lily goes to cancel the other crib, and Rufus holds Milo and tells him he has the Humphrey jaw. On her way out, Lily runs into Serena. She explains that Larissa told her Lily was there and she came straight from the airport. Continuing, she says she wants to find Dan and Nate. Dan walks in with Vanessa, holding hands. Nate then walks in with Juliet, also holding hands. Rufus emerges from the back with Milo, Dan introduces him as his son, and Serena asks someone to explain what's going on. In Paris, Blair is about to leave for the airport when she sees the Gossip Girl blast saying Serena will be starting school single as Dan and Nate have new girlfriends. She texts Serena asking if she chose, but all she replies is that they chose first. Nate asks Juliet on a date, but she says he isn't ready for her yet but when he is, he knows how to find her. At the VDW's, Lily is putting a baby book together for Milo when Rufus notices his hospital bracelet. He sees that Milo's blood type is O Negative, which isn't common. Rufus explains that Dan, like him, is AB Positive. Lily reasons that Georgina is Type O, and Rufus agrees while saying that Milo's real father has to be too. At her apartment, Juliet is taking the Gossip Girl blasts off her wall while on the phone. She says that she had to improvise but got it done, and then tells them she misses them. After she hangs up, she has only Serena's mugshot remaining on the wall. In Paris, Chuck, dressed like his old self, meets with Eva. He apologizes for everything and asks her to come back with him to New York. She asks if he got her a ticket, and he replies that they don't need tickets.. he's Chuck Bass. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey (Credit only, as she does not appear in the episode) * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp * Hugo Becker as Louis Grimaldi * Clémence Poésy as Eva Coupeau Soundtrack * Gone by Tokyo Police Club * Ghost In the Machine by B.O.B. * Last Flight of The Bat by GoodbyeMotel * Je Ne Te Connais Pas by Prototypes * Beat The Devil's Tattoo by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club * 9669 by The Joy Formidable * I'm In Here (Piano/Vocal Version) by Sia Memorable Quotes 'Serena (on Dan vs. Nate): '''It's like choosing between eclairs and napoleons. They're both delicious. '''Blair: '''Except Humphrey's a doughnut. ___________________________________ '''Nate: '''I'm sorry for the seven hour long story. '''Juliet: '''Are you kidding? Serena took her best friend's boyfriend's virginity, ran away to boarding school, bounced from guy to guy until dating your married Congressman cousin, fell in love with you, then cheated on you with your friend who's also her ex? '''Nate: '''Yeah. '''Juliet: '''The only thing that would make it better is if one of those boyfriends turned out to be her brother. '''Nate: '''Well, does stepbrother count? '''Juliet: '''The life of Serena van der Woodsen is like the most complicated Jane Austen novel ever. Aren't you glad you've finally reached the last chapter? ___________________________________ '''Dan *singing to the tune of This Land is Your Land*: '''This loft is my loft, this loft is your loft, where's your Aunt Jenny, she moved to Hudson, she wears.... leggings. ___________________________________ '''Dan (on Milo): '''You wanna hold him, Nate? '''Nate: '''You don't expect me to sing, do you? ___________________________________ '''Serena: '''B, I went to the morgue today. '''Blair: '''What is that, a sex club? ___________________________________ '''Rufus (on the paternity test doctor): '''I was just hoping to get some more information, make sure this guy's even a real doctor and not some phone sex operator that crazy girl paid off to lie to us. ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''Just because you're dressed poorly doesn't mean you're not Chuck Bass. '''Chuck: '''Why would I want to be him? '''Blair: '''You should've told me you got shot. '''Chuck: '''I'm surprised you didn't shoot me yourself. '''Blair: '''I have. Many times, in my dreams. The good ones. But if you were really hurt I would want to know. '''Chuck: '''When I woke up my ID was gone. Nobody knew who I was, nobody was coming to look for me. I realized I might be alive but Chuck Bass doesn't have to be. '''Blair: '''Changing your name doesn't change who you are. '''Chuck: '''It's a good start. A chance to live simply, earn people's respect.. maybe become a person someone could love. '''Blair: '''Someone did love you. And you owe it to her, and everyone else you're leaving behind, not to run away. Which is what you're doing. And I don't think that great man you're talking about wanting to be.. is a coward. I think he would face up to what he did. '''Chuck: '''I destroyed the only thing I ever loved. '''Blair: '''I don't love you anymore. But it takes more than even you to destroy Blair Waldorf. '''Chuck: '''Your world would be easier if I didn't come back. '''Blair: '''That's true. But it wouldn't be my world without you in it. ___________________________________ '''Serena (on Dan vs. Nate): '''I even made a list of pro's and con's. Dan: good shoulder to cry on. Nate: good shoulders. ___________________________________ '''Blair: '''I can't live in this fairytale. '''Louis: '''I promise, this is not a story for little girls. '''Blair: '''But.. I've been using it to run away from my real life on the Upper East Side. Someone there did something for me that I have to honor. '''Louis: '''Will I ever see you again? '''Blair: '''You can always come find me. ___________________________________ '''Chuck: '''I owe you an apology. I don't expect you to understand.. Look, where I'm from, people lie and cheat and destroy whoever gets in their way. I did it better than any of them. When you dragged me in from that alley, you didn't just save my life, you gave me the hope of a new one. '''Eva: '''Well, the you I've bee living with never did anything to be ashamed of. I hope.. I hope you'll bring some of him with you back to your world. '''Chuck: '''I fully intend to. If you'll come with me. '''Eva: '''To New York? You got me a ticket? '''Chuck: '''We don't need tickets. I'm Chuck Bass. ___________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''Double Identity. VideoCategory:Episodes Category:Season 4Category:Season 4 Episodes